4-Aminopyridin-2-ones unsubstituted in the 1-position are obtained, according to the prior art, by reaction of 4-hydroxy-1H-pyridin-2-ones with amine derivatives [Synthesis; 9 (1984); 765-766)]. A further arylation in the 1-position to give compounds of formula (1) is not possible, so that the compounds according to the invention cannot be prepared according to this process.
Another process describes the synthesis of 1-aryl-4-amino-3-cyano-5-alkoxycarbonylpyridin-2-ones [Chem. Ber. 114(11); (1981); 3471-3484]. Since dimeric cyanoacetic acid esters are used as starting materials in this process, substituents are necessary in the 3- and 5-positions on the pyridin-2-one, so that the compounds according to the invention can likewise not be obtained according to this process.
A large number of compounds having anticonvulsive activity are known. However, there is a still a great need for new anticonvulsives, since even today still not all epileptic disorders can be satisfactorily treated.